


Peter Parker's Mystery

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle Jones likes cute things, and that's a secret. So, of course when she becomes obsessed with Peter Parker due to his cuteness that's also a secret. As she gets closer and closer to him while investigating his odd behavior, it becomes more dangerous, so MJ decides to finally take action and get the boy for her.





	1. Upside down

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Spider-Man Homecoming, please be nice to me, and enjoy. Leave comments and let me know what you think.

Michelle Jones loves cute things, and this was kind of a secret… But not really. It’s not like she’s constantly refraining herself from reacting to cuteness in front of other people, she just holds back a little, for her reputation’s sake. ‘Michelle Jones doesn’t care about what other people think’, yeah that was almost a 100% true, but she was still human. She enjoyed her ‘moody loner’ reputation, it was calm and uneventful, people didn’t usually bother her, she also had a little bit of fun when people were scared of her, no, she’s not a super villain. So, even if she was refraining herself from doing some things because of what people may think, just to protect her reputation, a reputation that she liked, Michelle was still doing something she wanted, therefore she was still winning. It could sound like a flawed logic, but it was perfect for her.

Michelle loves dogs. Her family once had a lovely Golden Retriever. She also likes to play with cute babies. Whatever she considered cute she immediately likes, but that didn’t mean she always acts on it. When Michelle sees a cute dog or cat on the streets, of course she’s going to try and pet it. Sitting on her desk at the back of her class, watching Peter Parker quietly laughing at something Ned said, MJ feels uneasy, because she can’t just go and pet Peter. ‘Just why did this boy had to be so darn cute?’ She wondered everyday at school. Sometimes it actually made her mad. Well, when they became friends it wasn’t so bad, but back in the day she would obsess over his cuteness from afar and get super mad she was not able to pinch his rosy cheeks.

MJ’s obsession over Parker was something interesting. He was obviously really smart, but then almost everyone at her school was the same, and even though he could be actually a genius, at first it was not his brains that caught her attention. It was his kindness. And oh God, how Michelle hated herself for being so cheesy. But well, a lot of people were jerks so she appreciated (in silence) when someone was genuinely good. To be honest, it pissed her off at first, she witnessed so many situations when Peter had put himself down to be nice, to lift other people up, for the sake of kindness. ‘What a try-hard, what does he want anyway?’ Michelle thought. Soon, she realized he was being genuine about every stupid nice thing he did and suddenly Peter Parker was her favorite person at school. Of course, it didn’t help that he was cute, real cute. She was meant to like him at some point anyway. 

That’s when Michelle Jones started observing him, for real. Not like a creep or a stalker, going out of her way to watch him, but if he happened to be in the same room as her, or spot him around, she would pay attention. It wasn’t something hard. She was really observant, she could understand the teacher’s lecture at the same time she admires Peter’s stupid face and behaviors. 

At some point, things got weird. Peter would suddenly disappear, ditch school’s duties, give up on classes. He was always on edge and in a hurry. ‘Okay, so something is going on.’ And it was killing her, but she controlled herself to not cross any privacy limits to get an answer. Michelle decided to wait and see, soon or later she would find out, the suspense was really enjoyable, ‘What this boy-like-puppy could be hiding?’

Everything was good up until he showed at school with bruises. Peter gave everyone a lame excuse, and well, she actually believed him, shit happens. Still, something was off. When it happened more times Michelle was sure something was off. ‘Who or what the fuck was constantly hurting her cute little Peter Parker?’ She had to find out, she just didn’t know how. Michelle wondered if something was wrong at his home, parental abuse or some terrible shit like that, but she knew he was raised by his aunt, an amazingly sweet and funny woman named May, she also knew Peter and Ned loved the woman very much and MJ had to agree, she saw her at school one day and she could immediately understand why Peter was such a good boy. So, thank God, this possibility was debunked. The other possibility she had in mind was bullying. ‘Was Flash going too far?’ Michelle wondered if perhaps they were somehow meeting outside school and Flash was being a dick, if that was the case she would kick the rich guy’s ass so fucking hard. Turns out, soon she realized that Flash was bad but not that bad. She looked for more potential bullies but there was nothing. ‘Okay, now that’s a mystery. What’s up with the bruises, Parker?’ Michelle wanted to kick Tony Stark’s ass pondering that maybe there was something up with the infamous internship. She was getting nowhere, then she decided to do just a little research looking for him outside the school. MJ didn’t actually follow him, she just observed him leaving school in a rush. 

Peter was talking to Ned, and apparently Leeds had said something amazing that led Parker to grab him, lift him up in a hug and swing him around for a few seconds. Now, that got Michelle Jones. After years of lack of surprises in her life, she actually widened her eyes and her mouth opened in the shape of an ‘o’. Ned was a pretty heavy guy, still Peter lifted him up as if he weighed like a feather. It was pretty cute scene to be honest, they were adorable friends, but she didn’t even have the heart to feel a little sad for herself for not having something like this, she chose to be this way after all, so she just stood there, impressed, and more curious than ever. ‘How the fuck Peter fucking Parker did that shit?’

Michelle had the idea of finally talking to the person in question. Well, not really. She started getting close to Peter and Ned. Sitting next to them during lunch, and bluntly saying they were losers for obsessing over Liz. Michelle laughed to herself due to her hypocrisy. She was doing the exact same thing when it came to Parker. But, 'fuck it'. MJ was even sitting next to Peter during class and Decathlon, and apparently it freaked him out a little bit, so it was fun for her. 

Time passed and nothing really weird happened, besides Peter skipping school and Flash messing with him because of it, but then this was not weird anymore, it was normal. Michelle felt bad for Peter, because it was now normal for him to disappoint his crush, Liz. The senior girl was giving him chances but he was only letting her down, and if MJ wasn’t feeling a little hurt while looking at his lovingly eyes staring at Liz, she would feel more pity of his situation.

During P.E, Michelle had a book in her face, to read of course, and it was a good tool to hide her observant eyes on Peter, and then she noticed something new. Peter Parker was fit, like really fit. ‘Look at those guns, Parker.’ Wow, that was unexpected, and didn’t make sense when you think about it. He doesn’t go to the gym, and please don’t ask Michelle how does she know that, she just knows. It was dangerous for her, ogling over him because he was cute was different than ogling over him because he was hot, she wasn’t used to it. ‘What the hell, now he’s hot? What the hell, man!’

Michelle wondered how she didn’t realize this sooner, but then it wasn’t like she spent her time looking at boys during P.E, so she forgave herself. She was now proud for noticing this, MJ actually wanted to put a banner in front on the school that said ‘Ladies and gentlemen, do yourself a favor and look at Parker’s arms, yall’ve been missing out!’ But admitting to herself, she enjoyed the exclusivity of it. Besides that, she noticed that he was constantly saying he couldn’t do a bunch of things during P.E, and because Michelle had a new view on him, she felt like he was pretending. He was pretending, and throwing the ball ‘like a girl’, quoting Flash’s stupid words, and letting himself get easily hit while playing dodge-ball.

‘Hmm, interesting.’

Michelle thought about it, and for a second she wondered if she wasn’t going crazy when she saw Peter lifting up Ned, but no, she saw what she saw. Peter is faking and hiding something, and because she was having fun, she was going to solve his mystery. MJ was trying to get her attention off his body, so she remembered herself, ‘Why this all began? Right, his face, because of his cute face, look at his face Michelle Jones, get a grip!’ She remembered why she started looking at him, even before things got weird, it was his cuteness, his puppy eyes and adorable voice when he asked someone for a pen in the middle of a lecture. ‘Right’ She focused back on his face, and suddenly something in her mind hit her like a truck. ‘What the hell?’ Michelle was seriously mad at herself for not noticing something like that before. ‘The fucking bruise, the cut that he had in his cheek just fucking disappeared!’ It was there a few hours ago, and now his face was clean, as if nothing ever happened. MJ was mad, the same thing probably happened all the other times she saw bruises but only now she noticed this. 

Peter Parker was hiding something, and not doing a really good job at it. It was him after all, he was awkward and clumsy, of course he wouldn't be perfectly secretive, but because no one was really paying attention, he was free of questioning eyes, but Michelle was watching.

At home, in the living room, Michelle was doing her homework, putting extra effort on her sociology essay, she was in the mood to piss off her teacher, he would go down and admit she was right all along. Sometimes she wished all teachers were cool like Mr. Harrington, but then she also enjoyed a heated debate.

The TV was on, filling the air with white noise. MJ wasn’t paying attention, not up until she heard the New’s host say ‘Spider-Man’. She liked Spider-Man, it was probably the only superhero that she cared about. There was also Black Panther, well he was freaking King. She liked Tony Stark’s wit, but even though things were better now his company was still kind of shady and against some of the things that she believed in. So well, she liked her friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, he seemed to really care about people, it was cool. Actually, Michelle started to be a fan after he saved her mother. MJ’s mom was walking the streets distracted with her phone and a bus almost ran over her, but Spider-Man saved her. After her mom told the story she couldn’t believe it. She passed the entire day around her mother, even hugging her tight a couple of times, thinking that ‘Wow, I could’ve lost her.’ After that, Michelle was following every news of him on TV. One day she even bought a couple of stickers of Spider-Man and glued them on her mirror in her bedroom, she felt like a little kid but who cares. It’s not like she’s obsessed with Spider-Man or anything.

The news said that he fought a bunch of criminals with some high tech weapons and disappeared. Michelle worried for him, and she hoped he was okay and soon swinging around the city again.

The next day, Peter didn’t show up at school. Ned was acting strange. Weird.

Decathlon at DC happened. A freaking elevator falling down happened. Michelle watching her newfound friends almost dying happened. Spider-Man saving them all happened. 

‘What the hell is New York’s Spider-Man doing here?’ As a decent fan who followed his steps on the news she was almost sure he was never seen outside New York, ‘so what the fuck?’ And where the hell was Peter? Things were starting to click, but it was almost like she didn’t want to see the truth so she kept digging.

Homecoming happened, Peter finally going out with Liz and ruining their date also happened. As she looked at him and his stupid face at the entrance of the place and gave him the middle finger, she could see that he was going to fuck this up in somehow, and Michelle was right.

MJ felt bad for what happened to Liz, it was truly unfortunate. When Michelle was home she hugged her father as if she was saying ‘thanks for not being super-villain.’ Liz went away, Peter was sad.

Michelle was now the Decathlon captain. Wow, she was getting involved, for real. Well, it would look good on her college applications, so that’s not bad.

MJ asked what Peter was hiding, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was adorable but she still didn’t have solid answers. Michelle had two main theories, one was that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, and the other theory was that she was crazy. It made sense and filled all the gaps, but still it was fucking crazy. Dorky cute Peter Parker is a kick-ass superhero? At the beginning, she didn’t know what she was expecting when she started investigating him, now she doesn’t know what to do.

Michelle decided to stick around, she was sitting with Peter and Ned at lunch everyday, and they actually talked and laughed. Soon, they weren’t so intimidated by her, they teased her just the way she teased them, still she was always on top. During Decathlon hours she would throw a pen at Flash every time he was being a little shit to her two friends. “No one needs to hear the rich boy’s inferiority complex.” Michelle once said and that stopped Flash’s bullying for a time. Of course, later Peter said something along the lines “you didn’t need to”, and she just told him to shut up while messing with his hair, he looked surprised for a second but quickly answered with a warm smile. His smile was like sunshine and MJ wanted to punch herself for this kind of thought crossing her mind. 

At home, Michelle realized she actually petted his head like she used to do to her Golden Retriever. After that, it was getting hard for her to keep her hands to herself, so she ended up setting a limit; she would only touch his hair and pinch his cheeks once a week and that’s it, Peter didn’t seem to mind her hands on him.

During lunch, Michelle was reading one of her many books while she overheard her friend’s talk. That’s when Peter commented he wanted to watch something funny, and Ned suggested a sitcom, but they still didn’t know exactly what to watch. 

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” Michelle said, eyes still on the book.

The boys looked up at her. “I haven’t watched that one.” Peter said and Ned agreed he was the same. 

“You guys should. It’s awesome. High quality comedy.” 

Ned seemed excited. “Nice, finally good content for friday night.” He trusted Michelle’s judgment and was sure the show was good. 

“Do you wanna come friday?” Peter asked to MJ.

“What?” She didn’t expect that.

Peter began to stutter and blushed a little. “Fr-friday, to watch this show. It’s an slee-sleep-over. Of course, if you don’t want to come it’s okay. Or, or if you want to come but don’t want to stay over y-you can just go home and-”

Michelle interrupted him. “Hey, calm down, loser. I’ll be there, and if you guys end up not liking Brooklyn Nine-Nine I’ll have to murder you two. A painful slow death.” 

Friday, she was walking the hallway of the school, on her way out to go home. Suddenly, Peter passed by her running, he saw her and still running pointed at her and with an excited a smile on his face said, “Bring snacks!” She didn’t even have time to answer. Michelle’s cheeks reddened a bit, he looked cute.

Later, on her way to his apartment, she thought if maybe he had a crush on her. The other day he blushed and stuttered while talking to her, but well this happened a lot of times, he was the type to get easily embarrassed. He invited her to the sleep-over, but then again he was just being his nice self. Michelle watched Peter in love with Liz, he could barely talk to her because he was so damn nervous all the time. He could normally talk and laugh with MJ.

Due to her musings, she then remembered a funny thing that happened. They were alone together in an empty corner of the library. Peter was studying and Michelle was taking a break from her own studies by drawing him. When he noticed what she was doing, Peter made a funny dramatic pose and said “MJ, I want you to draw me like one of your french girls.”

He caught her by surprise and she started to burst out laughing, she even had to place a hand on her mouth to keep the volume down, they were in the library after all, and he laughed with her. ‘See, he wouldn’t be that comfortable to make stupid jokes like that if he had any other feelings about me.’ While thinking that, Michelle realized she was crossing a line. Okay, she was having a crush on him for some time now, but since when did she start to want him to reciprocate those feelings? She was happy just seeing him from afar, sometimes even objectifying him because they weren’t close, but it changed. Michelle can talk to him, touch him, make him laugh with her sarcastic one-liners, they were close now, so things started to get confusing, and her feelings grew intense. 

Michelle made the decision to just ignore said feelings, they wouldn’t do no good for her. She wouldn't admit to anyone but she appreciated Peter and Ned’s friendship too much to fuck it up because of stupid teenage feelings. She had read an article saying that it’s wrong to dismiss adolescent’s thoughts and feels and even though she found the article pretty interesting and very well written she was going to completely dismiss her feelings anyway. Michelle couldn’t see herself befriending no one at school the way she fitted with those nerds, she can’t afford to lose them now that she grew so fond of them. MJ was finally enjoying Peter’s cuteness from very close, as if she adopted a new puppy – okay, maybe that was too much, but a part of her brain was thinking that way because he was just too adorable like that. She shoved all the ‘I like LIKE him’ and Spider-Man bullshit to the back of her mind and arrived at Peter’s apartment ready to have a lot of fun with her friends.

She was finally properly introduced to aunt May. The woman had a bubbly personality in a way that even Michelle liked, also the aunt was very good at embarrassing her nephew and of course MJ appreciated it. The art of embarrassing Peter Parker.

“Your girlfriend is here!” May announced to Peter.

“Oh my God, May, she’s not my girlfriend!” Peter answered, and of course his face was red.

“Peter! How could you? Are you ashamed of introducing me as your girlfriend to your aunt? I’m very hurt!” Michelle dramatically said, and then she had a smirk on her face as he started to stutter and his face turned impossibly red. “Hi. I’m Michelle, Peter’s friend. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Parker.”

“It’s nice to meet you too! Please, call me May.” And the woman went for a hug that Michelle corresponded awkwardly. 

Michelle walked towards Peter and messed with his hair. “Relax, man. It’s so easy to mess with you, I can’t help it.”

They decided to eat lots of pizza during the night. Michelle didn’t say anything about staying the night, but it was getting late and she didn’t even mention about going home so the boys just assumed she was going to stay, and they were right. Ned took the couch and Peter and MJ were sitting on the floor with some cushions. 

Leeds had a funny laugh, Michelle liked it. She caught herself looking more at Peter than the TV’s screen. She wanted to see his reactions to the funny scenes, his smiles and laughs were too good to be true.

“Thanks for saving me the trouble of having to commit murder.” Michelle said, seeing that they were enjoying the show.

Peter giggled, eyes still glued on the screen. “You are like Rosa.”

“Oh my God, yes! She’s scary exactly like Rosa!” Need exclaimed. 

Michelle sighed. “You losers are so predicable. I knew you would say something like that.”

It was around 3 am, they had watched a lot of episodes, Michelle was kind of napping with her head falling to her own shoulder, only half awake. She heard the boys moving around, wrapping things to go to sleep, and she was too lazy to move or open her eyes. A few minutes passed, and she felt Peter’s hands around her. He was lifting her up to put her on the couch. Of course, he was able to hold her as if she weighed nothing. She was a 100% sure that he thought that she was asleep, so she kept her eyes closed, and didn’t move. Peter delicately moved her head and placed a cushion for support. The boy left for a second and came back with a blanket and covered her with it. Unaware she was awake he quickly caressed her hair and muttered a very low “Night, Mj”.

After hearing Peter going to his room and closing his door, Michelle opened her eyes. ‘Fuck, I’m screwed’. He’s sweet, of course he’s sweet, he’s the sweetest. He’s Peter fucking Parker. If any other guy had done the same thing to her she would think that said guy was definitely into her. But Peter is just nice like that. And he was ruining her. ‘Damn you teenage feelings’. MJ was so infatuated with Peter Parker that she didn’t even thought about Spider-Man.

The next week, a new student came to the school, a beautiful blonde girl by the name of Gwen Stacy. She was immediately popular and everyone was ogling over her. Michelle felt like she was suddenly inside a stupid high school movie, but Gwen was really nice and cute, so she didn’t care. 

At lunch, Ned was talking about her. “Gwen is so beautiful, man, she smiled at me today and I almost fainted.” 

Peter with his eyes glued to his phone, laughed. “Same.” 

The boy’s short and almost apathetic answer got to Michelle. She didn’t know if she was going to be able to witness Peter having another crush without getting upset. Gwen was probably his type, she was beautiful, smart and with a great personality like Liz. Still, she got back to her book, important reading before dorky boys.

The other day Michelle took a few minutes having a conversation with a teacher so she arrived a bit late to a class she had together with Peter. She was planning to sit by his side but when she arrived at the class MJ saw that the seat was taken by Gwen. The teacher hadn’t quite started the lecture yet so they were talking. He seemed in a good mood and soon they were laughing. She noticed Gwen blushing a little. Michelle controlled her facial expression to not grimace at the scene. She was definitely fucked if that’s how she’s going to feel every time a girl is not grossed out by Peter’s nerd behavior. MJ felt like she had gone back in time, sitting in the back of the class, looking at him from afar. 

The other day, after Ned saw Peter and Gwen walking the hallways together and talking, he said, “Man, she’s into you!” 

“No way.” Peter simply answered. 

Michelle tried to laugh of the situation. “Come on, go get her, nerd.” She said in a playful tone of voice and walked away to the bathroom, and because she turned her back at him, she couldn’t see his face slightly saddening at her words of support. ‘I’m a freaking genius yet why I act so stupid’, Michelle was wondering. She thought she could get some fun out of this by teasing Parker but she couldn’t even look at his reaction, in the end, she felt a little bit miserable. ‘Fuck this.’ If she couldn’t look at him or tease him then what’s the point? She had to get rid of this useless feeling before she got seriously hurt. Michelle was scared, being the first time she was facing this kind of thing.

They had their friendly friday sleep-over again, still watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Michelle got the boys obsessed with the show, she was proud.

Michelle was watching Jake and Amy’s relationship unfold, it was not the first time she was watching the show, but only now she was trying to find a piece of herself in their romantic story. ‘God, I feel so idiot’.

Later in the night, MJ behaved the same way as before with her sleep, and once again Peter carried her to the couch. She knew this was coming and did it on purpose, expecting this to happen. If she was already a mess, she might as well take some advantage of it. Of course again, he was the fucking sweetest. 

This time, she thought about Spider-Man. There was still news of him in the TV, so he was out there. Peter still seemed in a hurry many times, but he wasn’t ditching a lot of Decathlon meetings, and it’s been awhile since the last time he appeared with bruises, which was good. It was all good but it made Michelle thought that perhaps she was hallucinating before, suddenly Peter being Spider-Man seemed ridiculous and out of place. ‘What the hell is happening? Why is everything so confusing?’ She wondered if this confusion was due to her stupid growing feelings stopping her from seeing straight. 

The other week, Michelle was in a good humor, so she decided to mess up with Peter a little. The Jones girl sat in front of him during lunch. “Hey, loser. Guess what I heard in the girl’s bathroom today?” She asked with a smirk and he looked confused. “They saw you in P.E, and man,” She turned her voice into a high squeak tone, for comic purposes. “Did you see Peter’s arms today? It’s stuff from dreams! He’s looking so fine!” Peter got redder by the second and MJ started laughing and Ned joined her.

Michelle wasn’t lying though, she actually heard some girls talking about his body the other in the bathroom, apparently they finally realized, and now she had this idea to embarrass him. “T-thank you for telling me… I… I guess?” Peter was still blushing, ‘now that was real fun’.

“You’re welcome, loser. And relax, be happy you’re hot now.”

His eyes widened a little. “D-Do you think I’m-”

“Hey, Peter!” His question was interrupted by a girl’s voice that wasn’t from Michelle. It was Gwen calling him. The blonde came to the group’s table. “Can I… Can I talk to you for a second?”

Gwen wanted for him to come with her to talk to him in private for a moment, but stupid Peter didn’t notice it, so he was just there waiting for her to say something. She sighed and decided to ask what she wanted to ask there anyway. “I was thinking… If you wanted to go out or something. Are you free this weekend?” It was the beginning of the week, so she planned to ask him as soon as possible so he had the possibility to choose any day.

Peter froze. He suspected that maybe she had a thing for him, but in the end he thought it was impossible, and there she was asking him out, and the ‘yes’ didn’t want to leave his mouth because of a certain grumpy face. Because of his panoramic view Peter noticed that Michelle’s eyes were on her book, and she didn’t even look his way, like she didn’t give a shit, so he guessed that was exactly what she felt. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” He answered. 

Gwen smiled. “Great! So… Sunday is alright?”

“Sure.” Peter replied with a polite smile, and for the first time since the blonde came to the table Michelle looked at him, and looking at his smile for her made her stomach twist. ‘Control yourself, Michelle Jones, come on, you’re better than that.’

“Okay then, see ya.” Gwen waved at them and went to another table with some friends of her.

Ned started to freak out, obviously. Michelle was still there, listening to their exchange, Ned’s enthusiasm and Peter’s short answers. She worried that if she left suddenly it would be weird and they would see through her, even though she was hiding it pretty well behind her expressionless face. The bell rang and she left in a second without saying her usual “bye, nerds”. 

‘Gwen’s a good girl. A good girl. He’ll be happy. You don’t even like him that much, it’s no big deal.’ Michelle repeated those words to herself. God, so that’s what Peter was feeling when he was crushing Liz? She regretted making fun of him now, it hurt, it really did. MJ wasn’t even in the mood to regain her strength to face Peter and Ned after her class. Or during friday night. 

During the week she slowly grew cold towards the group in a way she hoped wasn’t really noticeable. Peter noticed. It was wednesday when he texted.

[little parker: hey, are u ok?] 

Michelle knew that he knew she didn’t like those kind of ambiguous questions, and by text it’s even worst. She guesses he noticed she was a little weird but was too timid to just ask her in person.

[mj, the great: yeah, i’m fine]

Peter didn’t ask any other questions. 

The other day Ned told them he was going on a quick trip with his parents to visit some relatives, apparently they’ve been wanting to make a visit for awhile and finally Ned’s dad got a day off work for a simple travel, so he had to skip school, and of course he wouldn’t be able to attend friday TV night. Michelle and Peter gave him their wishes of a good trip for Ned, but they both didn’t make a comment about friday night. 

During friday at school, MJ and Peter barely talked, it wasn’t like they needed Ned to engage on a conversation, so the tension was obvious, and both of them decided to ignore it. During lunch, Peter commented about the school’s bad food, Michelle made fun of a teacher, and that was basically it. It was weird especially for Peter, they always talked a lot even without Ned, and he felt uncomfortable with the silence that was something Michelle was really used to.

At home, she decided to text him. 

[mj, the great: sorry, something came up with my mom. i’m not going today]

MJ thought that it was kind of obvious that she was ditching him, but spend the night alone with her crush that you know it’s going on a date with another girl in a few days was just too pathetic for her, so she didn’t give a shit at the moment.

[little parker: it’s okay, it’s everything alright there?]

‘Oh God, this idiot is worried now’. She felt like a dick, but whatever. 

[mj, the great: it’s good. just helping her out with stuff]

[little parker: great, see ya]

It was 8 pm, and her mother texted her saying she was stuck at work together with her father. So, now she was at a grocery store, because her mom demanded they needed some things for dinner and since they would come home late if Michelle happened to buy the stuff, her parents wouldn’t need to take their time to stop by a store and therefore arrive even more late at home for dinner. MJ was feeling lazy about it, but she agreed, she wasn’t really a fan of late dinners anyway. 

After getting a bag full of groceries and paying she noticed it was raining. Michelle brought an umbrella so it was okay, she noticed it could rain at any moment before she left her apartment. She opened her umbrella and went her way back home. The rain made her feel peaceful, it sounded cheesy but it felt like it was washing her worries away. And of course, in the moment when she finally allows herself to relax she feels a strong hand pulling her to a dark alley. ‘Oh, fuck.’

Michelle started swinging her umbrella around until she hit someone, then she used her bag to hit the man in the head and then she kicked him to the ground. For a brief second she thought she was safe but then she noticed there was other three men in the alley. “Give me your wallet!” She noticed a glowy thing in the dark and it was knife in the man’s hand. “Give me your wallet, and we won’t have to kill you!” 

Michelle wished she could hold her smart-ass mouth. “Really? Four guys to mug one girl? What the fuck, you guys are lame.” What she said was a mistake, it made one of them grab her by her shoulder, and hold her with an arm across her neck. They seemed high on drugs or drunk, this was even more dangerous, she didn’t know if they could suddenly snap or something. She still tried kicking them but they held her tighter.

“Ughh! Shit!” She yelled. “Okay, okay! I’ll give you my wallet, just-” Before she could finish one of the guys flew across the alley. The man holding her was surprised and his hold weakened, she used this opportunity to hit the man with her elbow and then escape his arms. She grabbed her umbrella from the floor ready to use it as a weapon again when in the blink of the eye she saw all the guys flying from an alley to another.

It was Spider-Man. Michelle saw him using his webs to pin the men high in the wall. He used a web to arrive in a second next to her again. He was close, and looked like he was analyzing her. “Are you okay? Do you want to wait for the police or?” His voice sounded muffled, and she couldn’t recognize it.

“No, no. I’ll just go home.” Michelle managed to answer, even though it was probably the right thing to do, now she would rather die than talk to cops.

“Do you want me to take you home? Or… Accompany you?” 

She was mad she couldn't hear his real voice. It didn’t sound that muffled when she heard him in DC. “I’m fine by myself. I had taken down one guy before you came, in case you didn’t notice.” Michelle smirked. She was glad it was him who came to save her. Spider-Man’s appearance was definitely going to distract her from the bad feelings from the situation she was just in. The cops would probably just make her feel bad in a way and overwhelmed. But right now she was way too curious to think of anything else. 

“… I did notice. I’ll be going. Be safe.” He launched a web and disappeared in the sky.

Michelle didn’t expect this, she didn’t expect him to just leaver her there, she heard he was pretty talkative. “No! Spider-Man! Hey!” She yelled, calling him. Maybe she was right all along, and it was indeed Peter, that’s why he ran away, afraid she would notice it was him. ‘Shit. I finally get him just to lose him in a minute’. 

MJ was looking in the sky, waiting for him to comeback, but it didn’t seem like that would happen. Then she heard a “Hey,” She jumped, it caught her by surprise ‘Oh my fucking God! He’s back!’ He was upside down, his legs crossed on a web that was glued to the roof. ‘Wow, he’s really something else. A mutant.’

“Are you really okay?” He asked, looking for a reason to why she called him back.

“I am. Just… Uh, I thought you were more talkative.” 

The superhero stared a her for a few seconds. “Not a good day.” Was his simple answer.

That was when Michelle decided she was going to do something about it. She was going to kill her curiosity, and make a crazy move. ‘You know what? Fuck it.’ Spider-Man moved slightly, about to go away.

“Wait!” She said and he stopped. Michelle walked slowly towards him. Then she was really close to his face, and she imagined what would be like to stare at the world upside down in the way he was doing. MJ reached for his neck, looking for the end of the mask.

“What?” Michelle heard him softly saying as he was confused due to her actions, but he didn’t stop her or went away.

MJ found the end of his mask, and started to slowly take it off, she stopped at the tip of his nose. “Thank you, Spider-Man.” Michelle whispered and kissed him.

The hero was of course taken by surprise, but responded to her kiss in a second, he kissed her back, and it was confusing, intense, the rain falling on them, and both ran out of air soon. She was the first to let go.

Michelle grabbed her umbrella, and it was surprisingly not broken, she opened it and went away, without saying a word to him after the kiss. 

Of course the groceries were ruined, she would tell her parents a lighter version of what happened and suggest a pizza for dinner. 

Of course Spider-Man followed the girl to be sure she was arriving safe at home. As soon as she entered her building he was already swinging away.

At home, she took a shower and wore a hoodie to hide the marks of the hand of the man who was holding her, it would disappear soon. 

Michelle was lying in her bed, thinking about what the hell happened. She didn’t want to think about the mugging, so she immediately placed Spider-Man in her thoughts. She didn’t kiss him because he saved her, she knows she didn’t owe him nothing. MJ wanted to do it, because it was Peter, it had to be. If it wasn’t him, then it was a mistake, but at least she could say she kissed a superhero in a dark alley, cool story right? 

At that moment in the alley, she finally decided to make a move on Peter, and it was Michelle Jones after all, she had to do it in a way that would mess up with him a little bit. She felt bad about Gwen, but she was moping around for Peter longer than her, the blonde would have to forgive her because ‘I saw him first’, and it was stupid and childish as hell, but ‘fuck it’. 

Michelle held herself to not text him and say “I know everything!” She wanted him to think about that date he had with Gwen and then make the decision between the cute girl from school or the crazy girl from the dark alley. If he ends up with Gwen she was going to pretend that she didn’t know anything about Spider-Man and save their friendship. If he ends up with her, she was going to kiss him senseless, and savor the moment without the taste of the rain between their lips, and then of course, she would give him a hard time about getting to chose between two girls, and how he was such a heartbreaker, she would tease until his head exploded. 

Later at night, after talking to her parents, and eating a pizza, she went to bed. Michelle filled her head with thoughts of Spider-Man, as if it could help her sleep without having any nightmares, and it worked.

It was monday at school, Michelle and Petter had barely seen each other yet, and it was obvious Peter was nervous about something. 

“Sup', losers.” Michelle greeted when she joined him and Ned at the table and Peter gave her a weak “Hey” as an answer. Ned said “Hi”, and she noticed that he was looking kind of weird at her, and MJ was sure Peter had already told him about the kiss – they really shared everything, how cute. She made a note to herself in her mind that if she wanted something to be really private between them she had to straight up tell him that, or whatever information would end up at Ned in a second.

While Ned was talking about his trip, Michelle noticed that Gwen didn’t look at their direction not even once. She had to ask about this. As soon as Ned stopped talking she didn’t wait a second.

“So, Peter, how was things with Gwen Stacy sunday?” She was really good at sounding uninterested. 

Peter went pale. “Uh, I, I canceled it. I was not feeling well.”

Michelle did her best to stop a smile. “Oh, that’s too bad.”

Peter looked like a kicked puppy after she said that, and in the past she would laugh at him, but now that she understood how he was feeling she wanted to just put his head on her lap and caress it. ‘Wait, Michelle, not now.’

Michelle was waiting for her bus to go home, when she noticed Peter leaving school, she also saw her bus arriving, ‘The time is now.’ 

She ran to Peter. “Hey loser.” He looked at her. She grabbed his shoulders and whispered close to his ear. “I know you’re Spider-Man, since DC. If you want me to be part of this, show up at my window tonight.” She ran and got into her bus, not giving him a chance to respond, and MJ admired his completely stunned face.

The night came, and Michelle was nervous. Earlier in the day she was confident, but now it was 10 pm and he hadn’t showed up. ‘Maybe I screwed this up after all.’ And that’s when she heard a tapping on her window. ‘It’s him’. Her smile is wide, and she takes a couple of seconds to hold it a little to look at least a little bit casual. 

Michelle opens her window and is really Spider-Man. He enters the room with an agility that she guess she’s going to have to get used to. 

“Peter…” She says almost breathless. MJ wonders what his next move going to be, and she just can’t wait to see the cute face she fell in love with behind that mask. 

He takes off his mask, and his hair is a bit messed up but Michelle swears to herself she never saw him more beautiful. Peter suddenly decided to approach her in a rush that overcomes everything, he kisses her like his life depends on it, and maybe it does. 

MJ didn’t expect this intensity, she always thought that if Peter would ever kiss her it would be slow and soft, but this was desperate and hard, and oh God, so fucking good. 

Right now, alone with her in her bedroom, Peter Parker was not being cute at all, but well, Michelle Jones can deal with it. And she wonders how much more she’s going to find out about this boy. MJ can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes! Thank you so much for reading.


	2. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, haha. This chapter is little shorter than the first one, sorry. Enjoy. Please leave comments.

The kiss was intense and demanding, one of Peter’s hands on her waist and another on her hair, the feeling surprised Michelle, but she was enjoying it too much. The unexpected twist being too good, more than she would admit out loud.

They ran out of air, and this time Peter was the one to let go first, and she noticed the kiss left both of their lips sore. ‘Wow’. He sighed and sat on her bed, messing with his own hair, and now his eyes were avoiding hers. The boy was almost panting, and Michelle wondered if he had already regretted what they just did, if he had already regretted coming to see her.

“I, uh, we need to talk.” Was the first thing he managed to say. 

Usually, MJ would run away and ignore this kind of talk, she didn’t really know what was coming, this was a first for her, but she guessed it was going to be about feelings, and she didn’t like it, yet she knew she had to face it. Michelle was never the super edgy teenager going around telling people ‘I don’t have feelings’, because that was simply not true. She had – she has feelings, and it shows on how much she cares about the causes the believes in, and how in her lazy and still indifferent manner she hopes to someday make a little bit of a difference, in a good way, to the world. 

“Yes, we need to talk.” She positioned a chair she had in her room in front of him to sit. 

Since Michelle can remember she was always a bit of a loner. She liked to be alone with her books, observe people and feel at peace, but she also liked being included, and other people didn’t notice that. They usually left her alone, thinking that was what she wanted anyway, or they simply couldn’t stand her weird personality and habits, like when she wouldn’t really talk to them and the other day say hi and start a conversation as if nothing was wrong. And in her mind, nothing was wrong. MJ wasn’t stupid, and she soon noticed people didn’t like her, so that’s when she decided to just let it go and turn into an official loner with her nose on a book almost all the time. She felt a little sad, but well, she was used to be with only herself, it wasn’t that hard. Still, Michelle missed something, and now she found it again, and she doesn’t want to lose that.

Peter took a few breaths. “What… What do you want to know?”

Michelle didn’t like his sudden kind of indifferent tone, as if he was interrogating her instead of talking. “For starters, Spidey, I’d like to know if you meant that kiss of just now or you’re messing with me.”

His eyes widened in a comic way, and in a second he was awkward stuttering Peter Parker all over again. “I – what – Of course! I did – I did mean it!” He looked at her in the eyes for the first time since the kiss, her expression was aloof (because of course, she was holding herself), and his cheeks turned red, messing with his hair on the back of his head, apparently a nervous habit, he said, “In case you didn’t notice it, I like you.” He had put a little bit of emphasis in the word ‘like’.

“Really?” Michelle asked, not in a surprised way, but in an interrogating way, the same way he asked the question to her a minute ago. She wanted to make sure of it, and even though he was being completely adorable in his nervous state, and ‘Oh my God, he’s blushing!’, she needed more.

“Yeah… I – I thought it was pretty obvious.” He answered, and that was surprising, and ‘no it wasn’t obvious you dork’. 

“How? How I didn’t notice? I know for a fact that when you like someone you can barely talk to the person. You were such a shy babbling mess around Liz, but completely normal around me. Explain!” Michelle was legit mad, how dare he fool her all this time, making it look like he didn’t have feelings for her? He wasn’t smooth, he wouldn’t be able to hide it. Better yet, she was mad at herself for not noticing, her observant skills were supposed to be better than that.

Peter was confused due to her reaction. She was acting the same way she acted when she got a wrong answer in a math test, ‘No! I know this formula, how did I get this question wrong? Teacher, explain!’ The fact that she wasn’t accepting his simple answers meant that he had to elaborate, and his face was turning redder by the second, trying to come with good words. “Uh, I guess, because – because we are friends I still felt comfortable around you. But – but really, I was always nervous, and - and I did my best to keep it to myself because I didn’t think you, you-”

“Didn't think that I would like you back.” Michelle interrupted him. “And that’s why you agreed to go on a date with Gwen?” Her question sounded more like an affirmation.

Peter cringed at the mention of that. “Y-Yeah. She was there asking me out, and – and you looked like you couldn’t care less so I just… I thought that maybe I would get over you that way, then I would be able to hide my stupid feelings and save our friendship.”

“You are an idiot.” Michelle stated, even though his train of thought sounded a lot like hers. They were both unaware of what they felt for each other and were desperately trying to hold on the contact they already had. Get rid of the feelings and save the friendship.

“Hey!” Peter whined, sounding offended. 

“So, why did you dump Gwen?” MJ asked with a stoic face.

Peter got up from the bed, revolted. “Because you freaking kissed me! In fucking alley after I helped you! Out of nowhere! I was upside down!” He took a breath and once again messed with his hair, MJ like this habit, he looked good doing that. “Also, I didn’t dump Gwen. And I just said I like you! What more do you want from me?” His question sounded whiny, as if she was torturing him, so of course, she kept going. 

Michelle got up from her chair, and crossed her arms in front of her, determined to mess with him. “Ha! So you didn’t dump Gwen? What now? You start hanging out with Tony Stark and you’re already acting like a player! Are you two-timing, Parker?”

Peter was exasperated. “What? No?” His voice in a high-pitch and MJ had to control herself to keep her from laughing. “That’s not what I meant! I said I didn’t dump her because we were not even dating! And I canceled before anything could start! I’m not a player! And even though I was going to go out with her, I knew, I just knew I wouldn’t be able to get you out of my head! Everything she would say, I would think about you. I already knew it wouldn’t work. I knew it was wrong for me to use her just to forget someone else, you. After the first date, I would just tell her things wouldn’t work and be miserable by myself without making another girl miserable like I am just because I was acting like a fucking coward and-”

She liked when he cursed. Peter was rambling, and even though it was pretty fun, she was over it now. Michelle pushed him back, and he fell back sitting on her bed. He had shut up in the moment her hands touched his chest as she pushed him, and as she sat on his lap, and looked at her, Peter had no words. She kissed him, this time really delicate and soft. As if she was saying, ‘I know, I know. I like you too’. 

She was not really used to it yet, but because Peter is an idiot, she made an effort to put her newfound romantic feelings into words. She knew now that she had a responsibility to his feelings, and as much as it was funny to see him nervous, she didn’t want him to feel insecure. “I like you too. A lot. You dumbass.”

Peter had his hands on her waist, and he looked up at her, with this puppy-like-smile, and she felt like throwing up rainbows. ‘Too cute, too cute. Can’t handle it.’ She couldn’t believe she had this boy for her after all this time of ridiculous pining. She had so many things in mind to with him, and to him. But for now, she was content with just tracing the tip of her fingers on his face, and messing his fluffy hair. ‘Good, loyal, easily excited, and tremendously cute, like a puppy’. She looked at him, and because she was still on his lap she felt his suit against her body. Wearing her pajamas, the material felt weird against the bare skin of her arms. 

MJ got off him and she saw his disappointed facial expression that disappeared in a second, but she made no comment about it, not now, maybe another time she would tease him about it, but now they had to have another talk, and then, they would be finally over this ‘bullshit’.

“Now… The Spider-Man talk. And don’t ask me how I found out, you and Ned aren’t really discreet. You – Were you planning on telling me this someday? I mean, we are friends.” Michelle questioned, and tried to sound the less insecure possible.

Peter sighed. “To be honest… I don’t know. Ned knows because he found out by himself, just like you. And May… She also found out. It’s a mess. And I just… I’m scared. I’m scared I’m going to lose any of you. So, I’ve been dragging it, too afraid to actually tell you. I know it’s wrong, May yelled at me because of it, but sometimes it feels like I should be alone, it’s too scary to even think about losing you.” His eyes were full of emotion, and MJ was listening to him, kind of angry but also understanding him, wanting to hug his fear away. “I like what I do, I really do. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Having this power and not acting on it, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” That made sense, Michelle thought, he was noble idiot after all. “And about the secret thing, I was also afraid you would hate me for lying… Hate me for me being Spider-Man. I don’t know, I just couldn’t have any happy thoughts about it.” He said, and it felt like weight being taken from his shoulders.

Michelle listened to everything he said carefully. “Listen, Parker. I’m mad, I know I’m angry because you kept lying to me even after we became friends. But then I would be the liar if I said I didn’t understand what you just said. I’m not in your place but I get it – I think. But hey, me, Ned, and May, I know we look way too fragile in this world of dangerous people, mutants and aliens or God-knows-what, but we can take care of ourselves. We may be weak in that aspect, but still, we have the right to know and choose if we want to be part of your life. That’s our right as a significant other to you. And we want to be part of your life, despite how crazy it is… I know I do.”

Peter looked at her as if she held the moon, and maybe she did. He left a heavy sigh out of his mouth. “MJ, you – you are just, amazing.” His enamored voice made her heart fluttered. 

Michelle scoffed. “I know that, you dork. And I may or may not make your life a living hell this week because I’m dealing with my anger, I haven’t decided yet. Be careful. But now… Let’s get to the cool stuff. Show me your tricks.” She was now standing, waiting for something.

“Really?” He asked as if she was pulling a prank on him.

“Yeah. Really. Why?” 

“Well, you’ve always been so uninterested about this stuff, so…”

“Okay, I know I act like I’m too cool for a lot of stuff, and it’s almost always true, but man, my boyfriend is a freaking superhero. Of course my interest is peaked.” He smiled as if he had just won a prize, and in his mind, he did. She was there telling him she liked his Spider-Man thing, and also calling him her ‘boyfriend. Happy was not enough word to describe how he was feeling. “Now, shut up and tell me.”

“Okay, uhh, without the suit I can climb walls, super reflexes, I can dodge bullets with only my senses, also agility, I can jump really high and I’m flexible, over all my senses are really good. I can heal super fast too. Also, strength.” He said while thinking if he wasn’t forgetting something, maybe he was.

“Hm, it explains a lot.” MJ was impressed, everything was so weird. “How strong are you? I remember seeing you lifting up Ned like it was nothing, and no, don’t you give me that look asking me ‘how’, I already said you guys aren’t as discreet as you like to think.”

“Oh God you saw that - Eh, Uh, I can stop a bus with my bare hands?” Peter was thinking about examples. “Also… uh, there was a time a… building, a parking lot fell all on me, and – and I lifted it all up to get out of the wreckage.”

Michelle’s eyes widened, it was impressive, ‘awesome’ people would say. “That’s really great… But, isn’t it kind of, I don’t know, scary?”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Peter answered in a light manner, but just a few seconds ago, while telling about the wreckage thing, he sounded pretty haunted, MJ decided to drop it, maybe some other time he would talk to her about it.

“So… You can do this all without the suit?”

“Yes.” He replied with the cutest excited smile, his eyes shining while looking at her. Peter was so happy being able to impress her that he wasn't even trying to hide his excitment. 'Definitely the cutest.'

“Huh, I guess Tony Stark isn’t that great after all.” She grabbed his hand, “Come on, get up. Climb a wall without the suit!” MJ had already saw him climbing wearing his suit, she thought seeing him without it would be more interesting. 

“I, uh, I don’t really have any other clothes under the suit.” Peter sounded shy.

A smirk on her face, Michelle didn’t waste a chance. “Well, another reason why you should do it.”

He blushed immediately. “MJ!” He gasped. 

She laughed. “You know I can’t help it.” The girl was joking around, but she really had plans of getting to see him without some of his clothes soon though.

Peter grabbed his mask that was on the floor. “How about you grab a coat, and I take you swinging around the best city in the world?” 

This time, MJ didn’t hold her smile. “Are you serious?”

“Sure.”

Michelle grabbed a coat, when she approached him she held on his neck and shoulders immediately, as if she had imagined doing this a lot of times before, and she did. Peter put the mask back on, and just adjusted her hands, and with a free hand he held tight on her waist. “Ready?” He asked.

“Let’s go already!” She demanded excited.

He laughed. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Many times before she got used to it, she felt like they would fall or hit something and just die, and that she was stupid for doing this, she even pressed her face on his neck to hide, but as soon as she got a little bit used to it, Michelle was so happy she agreed to this. It was wonderful, out of this world. She looked over his shoulder and saw the city moving so fast, it started to look like an abstract painting before her eyes. It was beautiful. 

After some minutes, they stopped at the roof of a high building. As soon as they landed, Peter took off his mask, he was obviously tired after all this physical activities. Michelle guesses he was really strong, the act of swinging his web with only one arm and the other holding her… 'admirable'. She of course, took her time to admire him and his figure as he panted… ‘God, he was hot. The world is unfair. It was easier when he was only cute’. 

Michelle decided to mess with him for a change (yeah, right). “So, how many girls have you swooned with this?” 

“A lot, actually.” He replied, surprising her, this time deciding to tease her back.

MJ scoffed. “Ha, so now you’re a smartass too?”

Peter laughed, and the sound was of it was endearing. She wasn't going to stop having these stupid thoughts about him, was she? How lame. “You know you’re the first, right? Besides the people in danger a carried around for a little bit.”

It was late at night, and she was feeling a bit cold, but it was all so worth it. It was so fun. Michelle didn’t expect to be having that much fun in a monday night. They sat down for awhile, looking at the starts, all that cliche bullshit, so Peter could rest a little for them to go back.

Minutes passed and the couple was ready to go , but Michelle had something in mind, she felt a little embarrassed about it at first, but they had a heart-to-heart a few moments ago, and she wasn’t the type to hide her needs. MJ wasn’t one to get embarrassed for things she wanted to do, no. 

“Hey,” She said, before putting her arms around him.

“Hmm?” 

“Can we – Can we do the thing we did the other night?” Michelle managed to get it out with a steady voice. 

“What thing?” He asked innocently. 

“The kiss… Upside down.” 

Peter’s eyes widened a bit. And then it was his turn to smirk. “You… You liked that?” He asked, amused and still a little bit confused.

“Yeah, so what, you loser? Just give it time, you’re going to find out all about my kinky shit and I’m going to find out all about yours.” Of course, MJ had her confidence back.

Peter laughed. 'Oh God, she really loved his laughter'. “Just when I think you might get a little bit shy, you’re back at it.” He said.

“Whatever. Are we doing this or not?” She finally wrapped her arms around his neck and that seemed to get a response out of him. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter held her, and they were swinging around New York once again.

And so, they repeated the scene of their very first kiss. It was so good, so good, now that they were sure of themselves, and how they were standing for each other, a solid thing. In another alley, now they took their time with the kiss, better yet, kisses. For Michelle, one of her favorite parts of it was taking off his mask only up until the tip of his nose. 

“You like Spider-Man now?” Peter asked. 

Michelle smiled, her lips still almost touching his, 'I've always liked him', she thought, but instead she said, “Yes, I do. But I still like Peter Parker more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I guess I love cliches. 
> 
> Again, I apologize for any mistakes. Do you guys want me to continue? What would you like to see? More fluff, or angst, maybe a steamy scene? Not confident about it, but I don't know, haha. I could use a little bit of inspiration, lol. 
> 
> Please comment, and let me know what you think, it's really important to me!
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading.


	3. Messing with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile, but I'm back with this!! I hope you guys like this one. They're a bit older in this story.
> 
> Enjoy, please leave comments, it's very important to me.

Michelle and Peter had their situation solved. They like each other, Spider-Man is not a secret anymore, basically, things were great, and MJ didn’t remember the last time she felt this happy, of course, she’s not going to admit this. Still, there was a remaining angry feeling inside her, maybe it was because of Peter’s stupid idea of going out with someone else in order to forget her, or maybe it was because of his superhero secret, she didn’t know, it was probably because of both reasons. Michelle wasn’t bitter – just sometimes – but she had pretty good excuses to mess with Peter, so that was great. 

That morning, MJ left her home to school feeling light, and a smile was always trying to escape her lips… This week was going to be fun.

She arrived at the school, and only saw Peter by his locker when she had only one minute before going to class, a different class from him this morning. Michelle approached him, the boy looked at her with his best puppy smile as soon as he noticed her. She passed by him with a smirk on her face and gave a tap to his shoulder, “Sup, heartbreaker.” Peter groaned as a response and he didn’t have time to say anything at all for she was already gone. Oh, she was having too much fun.

At lunch, in a second she could tell Peter already told Ned about the new status of their relationship, she was glad, and her heart felt warm thinking that maybe he already told May about it. Michelle loved May, and she loved how Peter was with her, so the thought of a happy Peter telling an excited MJ about the news made her feel good. It also reassured the fact that he was proud of being with her. People usually didn’t like her, they also didn’t like to be seen around her, so when the people that she cared about for real weren’t even a little bit taken back about her presence, it made her feel safe and wanted. Peter and Ned were really good about doing that. ‘So that’s what real friends are all about.’

They were having casual conversation about school when MJ dropped a “So, hey, Ned, how does it feel when your best friend is a casanova?”

Ned started to burst out laughing, and Peter choked on his juice. 

“MJ!” Her boyfriend exclaimed while blushing. 

He was already embarrassed, ‘this is gold’. She didn’t end there. “What? I’m not the one who thought seducing two girls at the same time was a good idea.”

Peter was gasping and stuttering. “W-what?! I d-didn’t! I didn’t seduce anyone! We already talked about this!” She didn’t believe he could get any redder than this.

Michelle just laughed, it was time to let him out of his misery. “I know, loser. I’m just giving you a hard time.” 

During Decathlon practice, eventually the students were in a conversation about the Avengers and superheroes, as it always happened, in the same way they liked to comment on famous actors, actress and singers every now and then.

Michelle always noticed Peter getting uncomfortable during those conversations, and now she understood why. Of course, they started talking about Spider-Man, she wasn’t paying attention to them until her favorite hero was brought up in the conversation, and one of the girls, MJ didn’t remember who, said that she was absolutely sure there was a cute guy behind the mask. Michelle looked at Peter, and he was nervously tapping his feet on the floor, eyes on a book as if he wasn’t listening to the talk. Flash said the girl was being crazy, saying something like maybe his face is burnt or something, Cindy then added that even if his face is messed up, the superhero obviously had a hot body. MJ was holding herself not to laugh, and to maintain her stoic facial expression. 

Flash scoffed. “You guys are dumb. Hey, Jones, tell these girls they’re trippin’.” Apparently for a reason Michelle didn’t understand, the rich boy thought it was a good idea to call her for backup. Even though she had called him out many times before, because she was a serious/grumpy person, Flash thought that maybe MJ would end the girl’s fantasies. 

Michelle took this opportunity to act on her agenda. Her agenda being mess with Peter Parker at any given moment. 

“Hmm. I don’t know about that. Spider-Man has a pretty cute butt.” She said in an aloof tone of voice and an expressionless look on her face, that even if it looked like she had just said something out of character no one would dare to come at her. 

Michelle only gave a brief smirk in Peter’s direction that only him saw. He was blushing because ‘What? Is she talking about my butt in front of everyone? What is happening? Wait, she’s talking about my butt? What??!!’

Right after what MJ said, Ned exclaimed a disgusted “Eww!” Flash rolled his eyes, seeing his decision to call Michelle in the conversation was not a good move, and Cindy excitedly said, “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!”

To finish this talk for the day, MJ decided to put an end to their break, and get back to work, and maybe avoid Peter’s head from exploding due to his embarrassment. She guessed it must be super weird to have everyone in the room talking about you when they don’t even know you’re there. MJ wondered how Peter felt when people were talking about Spider-Man around him, maybe she’ll ask another time, but for today, she couldn’t help but love the confused look on his eyes and his cute rosy cheeks. 

The couple were at the school’s library, to study. The place was more crowded than usual that day, not even a table/desk unoccupied. They decided to sit on a corner on the floor, it wasn’t all that bad, it was even quieter than other spots.

At that moment, Michelle wasn’t thinking of pulling another one on Peter, but she did it anyway, in a kind of unconscious way. The thing is; the corner where they were wasn’t really the most clean of places, and suddenly they noticed a spider walking near them. Since she was a kid, MJ was afraid of insects, they’re all tiny with a lot of little legs, and well, she couldn’t really explain it, it was the way it was, she couldn’t help it. Out of pure reflex, and, well, fear, Michelle stomped on the spider and smashed it with her foot. 

The girl let out a sigh of relief, thanking God she didn’t scream in the middle of a library, making a scene, and ruining her untouchable image, still, she felt a little bad for the spider, but well. The good thing; she noticed a second after, when MJ looked at Peter’s face, and he looked… Scared? Of her? Sad? He recomposed himself quickly, and placed his eyes on his notes instead. She didn’t really know the reason for his reaction, and since she was an asshole sometimes, it was kind of funny. 

Michelle touched his shoulder in a comforting way, and looked at his eyes. “Hey… I’m sorry I killed your cousin.”

Peter turned into a babbling mess trying to explain he didn’t feel in no way related to all spiders all over the world. He was being awkward and cute, and MJ loved it. ‘Too funny, too adorable.’

“I’m just messing with you, Pete.”

“I know, I know, I just-” Peter sighed and gave up, just chuckling instead.

‘Yeah, indeed, very cute.’ Michelle was even thinking about stopping with the ‘make his life hell’ thing, but God, what was she supposed to do when he looked this adorable every time she did something? Definitely a guilty pleasure. 

The other day during P.E, the girls were playing with a baseball ball, and the guys were running around, jogging, nothing serious nor any heavy training. This was how Michelle liked it, because in the moment the coach decided he wanted to take the class seriously, in a second she was already ditching it and sitting in a corner reading one of her books.

MJ noticed Peter talking to Ned, they looked like they were running, and just made a stop. Peter was laughing at something Ned said, and the girl noticed how she liked this look on him, his messy hair due to the wind, a little bit of sweat running down his face… It was not bad. He gave her butterflies in the stomach, so she made a decision to throw a ball at him, because this boy had no right to have this kind of effect on her.

Michelle excused herself and asked the girls to have the ball for just a second. She made an excuse to herself that he had his spider senses, he’s not going to get hurt because he’s going to dodge it. ‘Yeah, I’m not just throwing a ball at him, I’m testing his superhero’s senses.’ MJ worked on her pose to throw it, basically doing the same thing she always saw the other girl’s doing when they were playing seriously, and even though she wasn’t good at it and didn’t even really like sports, due to her observation skills, she did the pose – or whatever the name that was – perfectly, and the ball was going fast in the direction of Peter’s head. She was ready to see him catch the ball in the last second as soon as he notices it, but well, he didn't. The ball hits him like a truck on his temple, and he exclaims an “Ow!” And ‘What the fuck?’ was written all over Ned’s face. MJ guessed it was written all over her face too, since what happened was really not what she was expecting. 

The girls who borrowed the ball to her walked into Peter’s direction, asking “What is wrong with you?” And Michelle asked to herself there, ‘What is wrong with me?’ She wasn’t happy with this, she kind of felt like a jerk for throwing a ball at Peter, thinking twice about it now, it really wasn’t a good idea, and more, she didn’t want to look like a jerk in front of the girls. Okay, they all thought she was weird, but they had some kind of respect for her, and even though they wouldn’t like her presence around them for real, Michelle still appreciated it. 

After getting their ball back, the girls questioned Peter if he was okay, he let out a brief chuckle, rubbing his head as he said “Yeah, I’m fine. MJ said she was going to throw it at me, but I zoomed out.” 

Maybe for the first time in his life, he had a good excuse. Michelle was a weirdo, they could understand her just throwing a ball at her newfound friend during P.E, and Peter besides also being a weirdo, was known for being a flake and losing focus at all times during classes and conversations, as if he was daydreaming. So, yeah, they bought it. Shrugging, the group went back to their normal activities, of course Ned remained a little bit confused, and MJ too. She saw the red mark on his head, and ‘Shit, that must have hurt.’ 

Michelle went to him, noticing no one was caring for them anymore. “Hey man, what was that all about?” 

Peter scoffed. “I think that I should be the one making that question!”

Ned agreed. “Yeah! Don’t you dare to do that to me too, I’ll faint and then I’ll sue you!” The coach called for them, saying class was over, so they should head to the locker rooms. “I’m out. You two, sort this out!” Leeds said pointing two fingers at MJ and Peter. 

Parker raised his eyebrows at her with a questioning look. “So?”

“Well, why didn’t you dodge it? Or catch it? Using your super senses or something!”

“Okay, your way of getting to know my powers are way worse than Ned’s, and that’s saying something.” He scoffed one more time.

“Whatever, so why were you just standing there like an idiot?” She kept on asking.

The boy sighed. “Well, I don’t dodge things coming at me like that, Spider-Man is the one who does that. I just take the hits, you know? You even said I’m not very good at keeping secrets, and it’s true. I really don’t want more people finding about this now.”

Michelle felt like punching him or hugging him, she didn’t know. She just did a foolish thing without thinking too much about it, and he had to come at her with this nice little speech explaining his nice little actions. He even managed to clear her image in front of the girls before. ‘God. I like him. I really like him. Why do I have to act like a jerk to people I like?’ She made a note to herself to try and make him more confident as simple Peter Parker in the future.

“I… I guess I shouldn’t have done that.” MJ was bewildered and she didn’t hide it, when he noticed this new look on her the boy smiled.

“Actually…” Peter had a playful grin on his face now. “That was just half the reason why I didn’t dodge the ball.” Michelle looked confused at him. “When I noticed what you were doing, I kind of decided to mess with you.”

“What?!” She exclaimed.

“You should’ve seen your face. It was hilarious.” Peter said smirking as he gave her a little wink and went on his way to the locker rooms. 

Now it was time for Michelle to scoff. ‘This fucking guy! Imma kill him!’ Without thinking twice, again, now she grabbed the first thing she could to throw at thim, in this case being her own shoe. MJ took off her shoe and threw at Peter’s back.

This time he caught it without even looking back. Peter dropped the shoe on the ground, “Nice try, but you still might need this though.” And he left.

Michelle was found speechless. ‘Why this idiot looks good with this kind of attitude? Smirking and winking at me, whom the fuck does he think he is? This boy doesn’t even have the right-’ Well, MJ could go on and on, but she was actually busy jumping on one foot, avoiding her sock from getting dirty, all of this to reach the shoe she threw at her boyfriend. ‘This little shit. Not even throwing it back at me, just dropping on the ground. How he dares to-’ Well, maybe she should just stop throwing things at people for no apparent reason. In the end, Michelle guessed she deserved that one.

The week was almost on its end, and MJ was thinking of new ways to mess with Peter when she realized they didn’t do anything couples usually do since that time he took her swinging around New York, not even a simple peck on the lips. Michelle was aware she didn’t need to do what everyone does, she could act on her own time, the way she wanted, but the thing is; Michelle wanted to do all that cutesy shit with Peter, on her style, of course. Jones was so focused on the little pranks and his reactions that she forgot about it, maybe because she was in fact afraid of how she should act around Peter now that they were dating. The way she kissed him for the first time, they talking about feelings and then Spider-Man, it all felt kind of crazy but natural, the flow being almost perfect. Now, she was facing this stupid fear of how a romantic relationship is supposed to go, so she went hard on the 'making fun of Peter' route, and their dynamic barely changed from before they were together.

And what if she was being too annoying to him? Maybe his little revenge during P.E was his gentle way of showing and saying ‘Please stop!’ Yeah, that was a possibility, she was being extra, that MJ could admit. People usually made fun of – bullied – Peter, people like Flash. Parker looked like he didn’t care, like he could take it, but still. And she didn’t want to be that kind of person, and now she was worried that maybe she crossed a line. Well it was time for her to step up her game and talk to him, to make sure things were okay and healthy, and to figure out already how the fuck this romance thing is supposed to work with them. 

Between a period and another, before going to another class, Michelle asked Peter if they could go find an empty room and talk. Peter looked a bit worried, so in the moment they got in the room they found, MJ didn’t waste time around and decided to just say it all. 

“Uh, I wanted to say that I… Well, sometimes I can be an asshole, and I’m sorry. I was messing with you but really, I wasn’t angry or anything, by the way, nice little revenge during P.E, I respect that – But, that’s not the point… Oh fuck, I’m babbling like you, that’s ridiculous. Anyway, I want you to tell me the moment you feel I’m being too much, because I’m really not good with people, and I don’t want to be a jerk to you, or to Ned. Shit, I need to tell him this too. Uh, I guess the point is, is fun to mess with you but if I’m being a real jerk, please, tell me. It’s weird, but I really really like you so-”

Peter interrupted her talking by crushing his lips on hers, and they finally had a real kiss after days, and they only realized how much they’ve been wanting this the moment it happened. MJ hated her own babbling and loved Peter’s kisses, so that was great, she liked how intense he could be sometimes, unlike his usual soft personality, she figured it was going to be a delicious surprise every time, his hands holding her so tightly. ‘Too good to be true.’

They broke the kiss, both breathless. “You’re not a jerk.” Peter said while locking eyes with Michelle.

“You sure?” They decided to let go of each other’s body for now, but still holding each other’s gaze. 

Peter giggled. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s you, you’re like that, but you’re not a jerk. You’re good, MJ. I hope you know that… Besides, I really don’t hate your pranks, I swear I’d tell you if I hated them. It doesn’t matter if you’re a little mean sometimes, I appreciate you as you are, because I really really like you too.”

Michelle almost felt too emotional since he was being this nice and cute. ‘You’re good.’ She didn’t know such simple words actually meant that much to her, it wasn’t something she‘ d hear everyday, and she loved hearing this from Peter. But instead of going sappy on him, she decided to do something else. 

MJ was breaking their little distance between them, slyly, “So… You like when I’m mean to you?” A smirk on her face. “Are you into that kind of thing, Peter?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Of course, he blushed in a second, couldn’t look into her eyes, and started stuttering. “N-no, it’s not, it’s not, I-”

Apparently, the couple was into interrupting each other’s sentences with kisses, because now Michelle was the one who made the decision of shutting him up with a kiss. Peter grew into it in a second, not saying a word. She thought maybe it would be a fun thing to do a little jump and tangle her legs around him, and he answered it immediately by lifting her up and pressing her against the nearest wall. Peter didn’t measure his strength very well due to the unexpected intensity of it all, and the impact was a little hard, but ‘Uh oh, so I like this kind of thing.’ MJ thought as soon as she felt the very slight pain from this movement.

She broke the kiss for a second, faces still close, the tension being palpable in the air. “Just for the record, I also like when you’re mean to me.” MJ was always confident, but she absolutely loved this new kind of confidence she had with him.

“Oh my fucking God, Michelle.” He managed to say. 

Yeah, Michelle Jones was definitely messing up with Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've decided I'll keep going for a little more, what do you guys think? Any suggestions? Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment, it means a great lot to me!!!


	4. Front Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again. I guess I forgot to say it before, but they're a little bit older in this. I'm not considering Infinity War's plot and all because this is most Peter and MJ. Also, I don't really know how american high school works so... forgive me for anything. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Please, leave me a comment, it's very important.

The day had barely started but it was already horrible. It was morning, Michelle was supposed to be eating her breakfast peacefully before going to school, but no. Of course, Peter Parker ruined this for her. 

A newspaper was thrown on the table, her parents standing in front of her with accusing looks. The first page, a big picture of Spider-Man kissing a girl, for a second she felt betrayed but then she noticed that the girl was her. MJ looked at the paper then at her parents and 'Oh, fuck.' 

“Do you mind explaining this, young lady?” Her mother was the first to say. 

Michelle thought of excuses, but it was a pretty obvious what was happening in the picture, there was no need to explain anything, there was no way to explain it other than saying this was what it was. It was a trap, MJ realized quickly. Her mother knew that, the woman was probably seeing if her daughter was going to bullshit on her. Michelle decided to go for the smartest option she had. 

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“This is dangerous, Michelle. You don’t even know that man. We didn’t raise you to be that irresponsible.” Her father said. MJ wanted to throw a fit and say her dad had nothing to do with her love life and her body, and that as a man he had no right to control her that way, but well… It wasn’t the moment, he was right. She was just a teenager and it was irresponsible, plus she had been lying to them all this time. ‘But, dad, I know who he is, it’s Peter, my classmate and now boyfriend!’ That would definitely not help her right now.

“Yes, it was irresponsible. I know that now, I’m sorry.”

Her mother sighed, and sat down on the chair by MJ’s side. “Sweetie, I... I’m afraid he may be just a kid, I heard his voice and… I just felt it in my heart… Anyway, I believe he is good, I told you how he saved me before and I’ll be forever grateful for that but… It’s dangerous, we still don’t know who he is, and besides all that, he has enemies, his existence in itself is dangerous for others like us, you understand?”

Michelle’s mother dropped the strict act and went for a sincere conversation with the girl. The woman always thought this was better, mainly because she was aware of how her daughter was usually a closed up person of few people, so at least at home she didn’t want her to feel unwanted and invalidated. This way, the mother believed she could raise a very strong and kind woman. 

Her father had also calmed down. “Just how this happened?” 

Michelle was glad they weren’t assuming she was seeing him for real, it was going to be easier to explain. She was also grateful that she hadn’t talked about her relationship with Peter just yet, or else this situation would be a lot messier. MJ explained that Spider-Man saved her from a situation, she didn’t mention nothing too hard or violent to not worry her parents. “And then he took me to a roof, telling me to calm down. After a minute, in the adrenaline of the moment, I just… I kissed him. And I know I didn’t need to do that, and shouldn’t have but… I wasn’t thinking straight.” Michelle was good at lying, but it didn't mean that she loved doing it.

Her parents asked her if she was okay, saying that she has to tell them when something like that happens. 

“Also…” Her mother continued. “If you see him again, please don’t get involved. The world is already too dangerous for a regular girl like you.”

Michelle’s heart hurt a little bit, now she had to straight up lie to their faces, not just to omit and hide. “I won’t. Don’t worry.” 

“One more thing. You’re grounded for two weeks.” Her father said, and MJ almost laughed at his face. ‘What are you going to do? Stop me from going to parties? Like I’m such a party girl. Or what? Stop me from reading books? Take my phone or laptop from me when I need them to study?’

“I’m sorry, but your father is right. Home to school, school to home. No more fooling around with your weird friends watching weird movies. No more hanging out at coffee shops, you can drink coffee with your friends at home if you want it.”

‘Holy shit, I forgot I have friends now.’ The last time she was grounded it didn’t make much difference for her, but not now. No more quality time with Peter and Ned outside school for two weeks. ‘That sucks.’ No more innocent dates at coffee shops with Peter. She was going to kill him, he was ruining her life. It was his fault for being too cute, she had to kiss him at the moment that damned picture was taken by an unknown fuck-face.

Michelle finished her breakfast when her father said, “Now, get your ass to school, and if the kids annoy you too much, tell them to shut the hell up.”

She laughed at what her dad said but then she remembered the hell waiting for her at school. Her face on the picture wasn’t recognizable for random people but definitely for the people who knows her, like the students at her school. ‘God, I’m killing Peter and his stupid celebrity status.’ The situation was terrible but at least Peter was careful enough to take off his mask only in places he was absolutely sure there was no way someone could be near. After getting away from her parents, she looked up the article on the internet and that’s when she noticed the ridiculous title it had. Something about ‘getting caught by his web’. God, it was hilarious, and even though she was one of the protagonists of the story, MJ was going to give Peter so much shit about this.

At her way to school, Michelle thought about her mom’s words. ‘He has enemies’, ‘Too dangerous’, ‘Don’t get involved’. The woman voiced everything she was scared of. Maybe she couldn’t deal with someone she cares so much about being in danger every single day. Maybe she’ll get hurt. She understands Peter’s fears of putting her in danger as well. MJ puts on a strong attitude, saying he has no right to decide that for her, but well, in pure reality, it scares her a little bit too. Anyway, it was too late now. Michelle was already too involved, and she had absolutely no thoughts of backing off.

At school, she avoided everyone’s eyes. People were already looking and smiling at her with that ‘I know what you did’ look. Yeah, even if the headline of the article was funny for her the situation was still crappy, so she was moody as ever.

“Where the hell he is?” Michelle asked as soon as she saw Ned.

“He’s coming, just a little bit late!” He answered quickly, knowing already who she was talking about and noticing the girl’s bad mood. 

Peter arrived, his hair was a mess, and he was panting due to running trying to avoid being late. MJ just grabbed him and sneaked the boy with her to an empty place, the janitor closet, because sure, they were high school students.

“Did you see what happened?” She angrily asked. “My week is going to be hell because of you!”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Because of me? You’re the one who kissed me!”

“And you didn’t stop me, you ass!”

“Why are you angry at me? I’m the one who got my secret identity almost revealed to the whole world! Mr. Stark even called me because of this, it was so embarrassing, he thought I was using Spider-Man for girls!” 

Michelle scoffed. “Oh, Tony Stark called you, poor Peter being called out by the most infamous billionaire playboy of America. In my case, my parents were super mad and I had to listen to them, my mom was talking about how you’re too dangerous and shit, and I’m two weeks grounded! Plus, people won’t leave me alone in this school too!”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Peter decided to apologize because the situation with her parents didn’t seem cool, even though he still didn’t think it was only his fault. 

“Yeah, you should be! Why didn’t you notice there was someone on a window, or a camera, I don’t know, with your spidey senses?” 

“Well, maybe because I was too distracted with you all over me!” He defensively answered. Also, maybe Karen had said a thing or two about something near them at that moment, but his brain didn’t register what the lady from the suit said due to the feel of MJ’s lips. Peter didn’t admit this. “Seriously, what’s up with you liking to kiss me while I’m still wearing the mask?”

“Oh, shut up, Peter. As if you don’t like it.” 

“I didn’t say I don’t like it.”

Michelle chuckled and then sighed. “I guess there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“Next time I take you swinging around, please keep your hands to yourself.” He joked.

“Shut up, or I’m telling everyone we were dating and I cheated on you with Spider-Man. Now, let’s go.” It was time to go to class.

MJ was about to open the door, but Peter held her wrist. “Wait.” He said, and she looked at him. “What you said about your mom… What she said to you, about me… Was it bad?”

“Yes.” She was honest.

“Do… Do you agree with her?”

“She wasn’t wrong, but I don’t mind. The moment I kissed your for the first time it was me telling you and myself I don’t give a fuck.” MJ opened the door. “Let’s get out of here or we’re gonna be late for real.”

Between the many thoughts of how amazing Michelle was, Peter still managed to say a ‘Good luck’ to her as they went to their different classes for the first period.

Her day didn’t start well, so MJ was thinking of ways to improve it, probably involving Peter in some way, but she still didn’t have any ideas. For now, she had to put up with the kids asking invasive questions, and even the teachers looking at her with obvious curiosity but still maintaining a level of indifference. Michelle was happy that at least her moody reputation had putted some boundaries in the situation. The moment she had enough and gave an angry look at anyone bothering her they left. During the class she had together with Peter she noticed how peaceful his day was going, because she was the one with her face on the front pages. Michelle controlled her temper by thinking that if his face was revealed, he would not only have a hard time during a week due to high school gossip but it would probably ruin the normal part of his life. 

During lunch, she actually got a few minutes to read a bit of her book, but ended up using almost all of her time talking to her two favorite nerds. Ned was curious about her life as the famous kid of the day, and she went for sarcastic answers for 90% of his questions. MJ didn’t give him a hard time about being interested in that since she knew he was really into it, besides he was really adorable always refereeing to them as a team. She loved it, so she didn’t tell him to shut up after two seconds.

There was a moment that two fanboys came to talk to her. They were the typical nerds you can’t help but hate. The guys liked the Avengers, and recently Spider-Man, and as the assholes they were they misunderstand everything about the heroes, saying shit like “Spider-Man is cool I guess, but he’s too weak, he should kill the guys he catches”. 

Peter listens to what people think of Spider-Man, but he usually doesn’t care about mindless idiots like those guys, so he’s chill… But he can see Michelle is boiling with anger, only him noticed that, because on the outside she looks aloof as always. He envied her ability of hiding her feelings like that, it would be useful for him to hide his secret. 

The moment the rats (that’s what she had been calling them in her head) started discrediting Spider-Man because he didn’t kill people ‘I mean, really? Fucking psychos.’ she kind of lost her shit and decided to put an end to this. Peter wasn’t hurting his precious teenage years to hear this absurd from someone. Also, she felt that the way the “conversation” was going they were soon going to bring up Liz’s dad at any moment, and even though Michelle didn’t know the details of this fight, she was sure it wasn’t an easy moment in Peter’s life, he didn’t need to hear some bullshit from these assholes about it.

MJ sighed tiredly. She kicked an unoccupied chair next to them, making them jump in shock. Then, the girl got up calmly from her own chair, to use her height as an intimidating factor. “Get the fuck out of my face before I kick you in the guts.” She didn’t raise her voice, choosing for a cold and low tone, knowing sometimes it was way more effective than just yelling, besides a good way to avoid too much attention. As expected, the guys looked angry at her, but they went away in fear anyway. Michelle really looked like she could kill them with only a punch. ‘I’m probably gonna get more of a reputation, well, who cares’. 

She learned how to take care of herself after some people tried to bully her in middle school, she showed herself strong since the beginning so they quickly stopped it, she was tall and intimidating after all. In the end MJ was lonely but… no major traumas. There were some assholes at Midtown, but there were also a lot of good smart kids, so whatever these guys try to say to make her look bad it won’t go too far. Just the way Flash was a jerk but not too much of a jerk. Thankfully, even though some people looked her way due to the loud noise of the fallen chair, in a minute, everyone was minding their own business.

Michelle sat back on her seat, and looked at her friend’s faces. Ned was glowing in excitement, rambling about how cool that was and how she was super awesome. It gave her a really good warm feeling inside, now she understood what Peter felt every time Ned was excited about his stories. And Parker… He looked at MJ with pure admiration in his brown eyes, his mouth hanging open for awhile. 

The boy thought about saying she didn’t need to do that for him, but he knew that she was aware of it, that she didn’t need to do anything, and everything she did was her choice. The same way that was his choice to protect her (and New York). “Thank you.” He said instead, almost whispering it to her across the table. 

“You’re welcome.” She replied. And yeah, that’s what friends do, they protect each other. She also wanted to protect her boyfriend, even if it was from stupid words of idiots. It was a small thing she could do, so she did it. Ned was also so proud of her, and even if she was saying things like “I know I’m awesome”, it was a very good thing to have a friend to be happy for you standing for yourself. She would break bones to protect Ned too. Michelle used to be always alone in these moments when she felt proud of her actions. Now she even had someone to say “Wow, you nailed that math test. Congrats.” It felt good. It surprised her, she only wanted to prevent Peter of hearing shit, and suddenly she felt this powerful feeling of bonding, like, 'hey you got our back, we got yours too'. To think that it all began just because she was obsessed with Peter’s cute face and then his mystery… MJ solved it, and now she has a little family outside her home. She was grateful to her own curiosity now.

Everything was so sweet, but something was missing, and then she remembered. To survive this week of high school gossip, she had to at least mess with Peter once. It was going to be enough to satisfy her.

Decathlon practice, and as expected, they were all loud about the hot topic of the day. Flash was annoying as hell, and everyone else kept kept interrupting Michelle to ask stupid questions. She looked at Peter and Ned and noticed that her dumb of a boyfriend was holding himself not to laugh at her current state. It was probably the first time the team didn’t shut up immediately after Michelle told them so, because they were too curious to be scared by her, and it amused Peter. ‘I’m breaking up with this little shit, laughing at my misery.’ 

Betty asked, “Okay, but how did you do it? I mean, he kissed you, or you kissed him?”

After hearing the girl’s question, a little Ned dressed as an angel and a little Ned dressed as a devil appeared on her mind. This vision was real cute, too bad it was only Michelle’s imagination being wild.

Angel Ned said, “Be nice for once, MJ. Don’t be petty.”

Devil Ned said, “You know you don’t need to pretend you’re nice, right?”

Of course, Michelle listened to little Ned as the devil. “Actually… I just asked if I could kiss him. He said yes so we did it. Easy-peasy.” She used the outdated term to make it sound even more silly.

Betty and the others seemed a little bit confused. “Was that it?”

“Yep. If you see him, try it.” She looked at Peter. “He was easy.” MJ made sure to emphasize the word 'easy'.

Ned had to put a hand on his mouth to hold back a snort. Peter widened his eyes at her, feeling bashful. ‘Was she shading him?’

Suddenly everyone was talking about Spider-Man’s behavior, “He must be just the way Tony Stark was before.” “Yeah, I mean they’re buddies, right?” 

Michelle created chaos with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man image. Peter was looking around the room, listening to what everyone was saying, refraining himself from coming to the hero’s defense, his own defense. The vision of Peter being embarrassed was as always so pleasant for MJ.

Flash stepped up with the best/worst comment. “Do you guys think that in the future his identity will be revealed when some scandal breaks out? Like, the same way it happens to celebrities! A woman saying she was knocked up by him, a hidden child. I still can’t believe Stark doesn't have a lost heir somewhere.”

‘Okay, that’s absurd, but kudos to the creativity.’ She thought. The suggestion was something so unlike Peter that it was really hard to hold her laughter. ‘Ridiculous. Typical Flash.’ Michelle looked at Ned and he seemed like he was feeling the same way as her, hiding his giggles. Peter got over his embarrassed state and now he looked like he just wanted to be run over by a bus. Apparently the speculation of weird teenagers and high school gossip was being too much for him. 'See, that's what I've been going through the whole day!' One girl even asked her if it was true she was going to marry Spider-Man, and 'wow, what the hell with that?!'

The Decathlon captain clapped her hands a few times, time to be over with with this. “Okay, everyone, silence! I’m sure that whatever Spider-Man chooses to do, it’s his business because it’s his life, his decisions. Stop being such prudes, and please let’s get back to work.”

‘How does she dare to act like she is protecting my image after being the one who threw me in the fire to begin with?’ Peter thought, and then he gave Ned a light punch to his arm, the boy was laughing at him after all. She was really something else, she could avoid a topic with such grace. Michelle was so much better than him and Ned when it came to excuses about his whereabouts while he was busy superheroing. Now, people even forgot why they were even speculating about Spider-Man’s love life in the first place, and it was because of her. ‘God, she’s going to break me one of these days.’ She was too good, he really wanted to step up his game, and maybe he had a bit of an idea.

“If any of you have something to say that is unrelated to History, which is what we’re practicing today if you guys haven’t noticed yet, is going to be expelled from the team. Don’t make me say it twice.” And with that everyone finally turned silent, the threat felt too real. Mr. Harrington only appeared after things were calm, thankfully, and the man just maintained this kind of sad, kind of indifferent look on his face. Now, Michelle felt like she could sleep well at night and survive this week, her need of embarrassing Parker was accomplished. 

Peter would be lying if he denied the fact that he really likes watching a bossy MJ being the tough captain that she is. 

Decathlon was over for the day, everyone was going home, and Peter decided to stay, waiting for Michelle. As a captain she always had a talk with the teacher as the others leave, and then she is left alone wrapping things up. Peter had stayed with her after Decathlon some other times, even before they were together. Sometimes he stayed for two minutes and then ran in a hurry saying some weird excuse, sometimes he managed to stay until she went home. The little moments they had when they were still full of doubts about the possibility of any mutual feelings being real. 

He was helping her organize her notes, “So… Now I guess I’m allowed to kiss anyone who comes at me as Spider-Man.”

Michelle chuckled thinking about the crazy talk from earlier. “Haha, like someone is going to do that.” She said mockingly as if she didn’t do exactly that.

“Oh, it actually happened before. Not with you though.” His voice sounded a little bit smug.

At first, MJ thought he was not serious, but it seemed like he was telling the truth. “You are kidding me, right?” She scoffed.

“No, I mean, the idea of lifting up only half my mask? It was not totally original.” 

Michelle was baffled. She took pride on the way she approached him. It was her thing. “How the hell that happened?”

The story was a cliche one. There was this woman leaving a bar late at night alone. He was patrolling, when he noticed a guy approaching her, hands almost grabbing her purse. Peter kicked the man out of the way and glued him to the ground with his webs. 

Peter asked if she was okay and if she needed anything. The woman who looked like she was on her early 20s, took some deep breaths, calming herself down. She asked him to take her home. Of course, Spider-Man said yes, and he took her to the roof of the place. He was about to let her go when she suddenly reached for his mask and lifted almost half of it up, and got close to his face. He avoided her touch. 

“I’m sorry but I’m taken, ma’am.” He said, and at that time he wasn’t taken, well, not officially, but beginning to realize MJ was so beautiful and he felt strange about it.

“That’s too bad.” The woman replied. She was definitely sober but too playful for someone who had been in a bad situation minutes ago. Peter guessed that it was her weird way of coping, or maybe she was a little bit tipsy, he saw her leaving a bar after all, still she didn’t smell like alcohol. He noticed she was still holding him so he moved again, to leave, when she flirty asked, “Not even a peck in the cheek?”

“Uh… Okay?” Peter nervously answered. He wasn’t used to girls around him, and that one was being bold and obviously not realizing he was a lot younger than she thought. 

The woman gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and moved away from him, giggling. Maybe she was little tipsy, he didn’t know, perhaps there were real people that bold in the world. “Thank you, Spider-Man. If you change your mind, you know where I live.” She said as she got a key and opened the door of the roof that led to the inside of the building. 

Peter blushed a little, and hoped that at least she fooled around enough to forget what happened to her on the streets. 

“See, you were not the first to have that idea.” He told MJ with a winning grin on his face. 

“I’m devastated.” And she was, not because some girl made a move on Peter before, but she genuinely thought her approach was her unique thing.

“I even thought about really going to her after I turned 20 or something.” He joked as he walked closer to her. “But I guess I’m really taken now.”

Michelle snorted. “Yes, you are.” She grabbed the collar of his sweater. Today was not a flannel-and-science-pun-shirt-day, it was a cute-blue-sweater-that-made-his arms-look-good-day. MJ appreciated it. “Please tell me that at least the upside down thing was original. My thing.”

Peter smiled as he got closer, her back reaching a desk. MJ expected them to just stand there and exchange a few kisses, but instead, he surprised her by lifting her up and putting her sitting on the desk. In a second a tension was built up. She liked that, the girl was in fact waiting for a good moment for a heavy make out session in hiding at school. “Of course it was your thing. Only you would be that crazy.” Peter replied as he started to run his hands on her legs, and even though she was wearing jeans, she felt goosebumps due to the feel of his hands. Michelle wanted more, she loved the exploring. His hands passed through the sides of her waist, and she placed her hands around his neck, touching his hair. MJ pulled him closer, her lips reaching his neck as she explored, leaving kisses. Peter cupped her face, and she was waiting for the kiss, for their lips to finally meet, but then he moved to her right cheek, kissing it softly, and after, instead of going to her mouth, he dragged his lips next to her ear. 

“I’m not that easy, Michelle.” Peter whispered to her, and she could feel his smirk even without seeing it.

He helped her out of the desk and caressed her hair, and she was still speechless. ‘What?’ 

Peter grabbed his backpack. “I gotta go. Ned bought a new game and he asked me to go check it out.” He walked away. “Bye. See you tomorrow, MJ.” He waved at her and smiled so innocently and cutely as if he didn’t turn her on just a second ago only to deny her and leave her wanting. 

Michelle was there, still on the desk, breathing in and out. ‘This little shit. I'm gonna kill him.’ She asked herself how this boy dared to mess with her hormones. 

If she was going to survive the troublesome days ahead due to her new status as a front page girl, she needed to at least get a taste of him in between. And now he was starting to learn how to fight back with his little revenges. Oh God, it gave her a new thrill. Peter Parker was really ruining everything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. My apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to bring a feel-good vibe to this story, lol. Still I may bring a little bit of angst in the future, but it'll be most Peter and MJ being whipped for each other, hehe.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think, it means a lot to me and I appreciate every comment of yours.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!!!


	5. You can go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I know it's been ages, but I guess it's better late than never. This story was pure fluff, so I decided to put a little bit of angst to it, it's not much, just half of a chapter. 
> 
> Please, please, leave comments, they mean the world to me, and I hope you enjoy!

Michelle was still grounded, the whole front-page-picture-mess-thing being the cause of it. For two weeks. For the first time in her life, she experienced being grounded for real, since now she had friends, and she liked to go out and do shit with them. She tried convincing her mom that this type of punishment was so outdated and she even showed the woman an article about how it was not a really good thing to do. Her mother laughed, MJ’s plan didn’t work. Maybe she deserved that for being too much of a smartass with them. If you think about it, they were being actually really cool with the situation.

Michelle couldn’t go out, but she could invite her friends to come over and study for some tests. Ned, Peter and MJ studied for half an hour, and then they ended playing video games for the rest of the afternoon, and they left. ‘So I’m capable of having this kind of fun now, huh.’

MJ’s mother was home, she had a day off, because of course, the condition for bringing friends during grounding was for her to be present. It seemed that Peter had a charm with parents, and older people in general, she deduced it was probably due to the cute innocent smile, and friendly aura over all.

“See, Peter and Ned are good boys. They are the type of people you should keep hanging out with. Good and regular boys your age.” Her mother said.

‘Oh, mom. Only if you knew.’ 

Before the guys left, she sent a text to Peter.

[mj, the great: window]

[little parker: ok]

Ned rolled his eyes at the exchange, but didn’t make any verbal comments. It was kind of obvious as Peter’s phone buzzed on the table the moment MJ stopped typing on her phone. She gave him a little grin.

“Hey.” Peter greeted as he got inside her bedroom. He was in his regular clothes, since he got there right after he got out of her apartment. He made the effort of going up the fire escape stairs when he thought people weren’t looking. It was kind of in the open, but what he did didn’t require that much of a physical effort. If someone saw something it would just look like a maybe athletic kid going up to the room of his girlfriend in hiding. “What’s up?”

“So, I need a little bit of help with chemistry questions for Decathlon. I thought of asking to Ned, but he seemed a little tired.”

Peter realized things seemed weird, because; one: he was almost sure MJ never asks for help when it comes to her job as a Captain. two: Ned didn’t seem tired at all, he was as chipper as ever. 

“What?” Peter asked, clearly confused because that wasn’t what he was expecting when he came up at her window.

“I want you to see if these questions are too easy or maybe too difficult. Some of them I got from previous questions that were held at past Nationals, but most of them I actually made, based on the past competitions.” Michelle explained as if she was completely endorsed by it, and she was, but now in her head, she laughed at her evil little plan of fooling Peter. It was nothing much, but still fun.

“Oh. Okay.” Peter couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face, and she noticed. ‘Yep, the plan worked, ha.’. Still, he really helped her with the questions.

“So, what do you think?” She asked after he finished writing little notes of his thoughts on the question's papers.

“They seem a little bit difficult, especially the ones you made.” 

“Great, that you’ll get those nerds.” 

Peter chuckled, she was really working hard on sharpening everyone’s abilities. 

“Thanks, now you can go.” Michelle said carelessly. “Also, take this book. You need to get better at literature.” 

He looked at the book she handed him. “Wait, that’s it?” Apparently Peter couldn’t help himself.

“Were you… expecting something else? Or something more?” MJ asked, blinking her eyes innocently at him, even though there was a little hint of mischief on her look.

Peter’s cheeks turned a bit red. “N-no. I, I’ll be going, then.” 

He turned his back to her, still a little confused, but going out. The moment he stepped one foot on the window, she called.

“Wait!” Peter turned to her, some hope on his eyes. With one hand she grabbed his collar, with the other she ruffled his hair on the back of his head. Peter even thought a 'finally' in his head, but. “You had a leaf on your hair.”

“Oh.” He said.

“Bye.” She gave him a smile, and at this point he was almost sure MJ was messing with him.

Peter went out, she waited some five minutes, and started laughing.

By the end of the day, when Peter had the time to take a look at the book MJ gave him, he finally saw the note she left. It was written on a post-it glued to the very first page.

[Good move you had the other day, loser.]

He scoffed, so she was in fact messing with him earlier.

After that, they got into an unspoken competition of who gets to keep their hands to themselves for the longest. The first to cave in, loses. They were being ridiculous, and MJ was happy to look like it, when it was only the two of them, and she was also more than happy to see Peter looking so carefree. 

They spent the weeks she was grounded, playing the game of coming up with new little touches or almost-touches just to drive each other mad during the limited time they had alone together at school.

The Monday she was finally free came. After Decathlon, Peter was again with her. She noticed he tried to do it every time he didn’t have to go running to do some super-heroing. 

Honestly, she doesn’t know what happened, but they ended up kissing. MJ couldn’t even remember who made the first move. ‘How could I miss this?? Did I cave in?? Was it him??’ Because she couldn’t remember, she thought it was probably her, but since she wasn’t sure she was going to blame him. They were both too deep in the kiss, the first kiss after two weeks, to care about their little game anyway.

Except, Peter almost threw her across the room to break the kiss. In that second, Flash entered the room. He was back to get a book he forgot on the table.

Flash was with earbuds on, not really paying attention, but when he saw Peter he just scoffed and said, “What? Trying to make up for the time you were being a flake? Go home, Parker.” Peter just ignored, at least he didn’t see MJ, since she was behind a book shelf. Flash left.

“You can come out.” 

“Okay, I get that Flash was coming here, but did you had to throw me across the room?” 

“You’re being dramatic, c’mon.” 

“Dramatic???”

“You’re the one who told me to pay attention, because of what happened with the picture! So I did!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say you should start treating me like a sack of potatoes!”

He snorted. “Really, MJ? Sack of potatoes? And actually, I can count the centimeters from here to ther-”

“Oh shut up, Peter. Come here and kiss me again you loser.”

“Okay.”

Later in the day Michelle got a text. 

[little parker: so i won]

[mj, the great: i don’t know what you’re talking about]

[little parker: maybe you should tell them before they walk on us or something]

[mj, the great: ha, and why should i be the one to do it?] 

[little parker: you lost]

[mj, the great: fuck off]

A week later, they both told to their Decathlon colleagues together. They got teased, some of them saying “I knew it!”. MJ told her parents, they were glad for her.

The couple was on a bliss, they almost forgot the reason why they were maybe scared in the beginning. Almost. But after a month, Peter remembered. Michelle saw it for the first time. 

Friday, movie night. It was in the afternoon, they happened to not have any after school activities, so MJ was out buying snacks to her house, and some to bring to Peter’s later. 

[lord ned: did you see the news? a building falling. spidey is there. thought you should know]

She looked for TV in the grocery story, and she saw it. 

[mj, the great: i see now]

Michelle decided to look for more news online. It was a middle school, actually not that far from where she was. She could arrive there in ten minutes by feet, running.

When she got there, worst cane scenario; there were still people inside, including kids. People were yelling about Spider-Man, and by the amount of people covered in dust near the disaster, she could tell a lot of them were already rescued. ‘Okay, okay, maybe not that bad.’

The gossip around was that an angry ex-student planted a bomb on the three-floor school. It was a shitty homemade bomb that didn’t blow up the entire building in a second, but it was certainly going down. She heard the bomber got shot by the police. 

By the spot Michelle was, from the distance she was (the safe distance), she couldn’t see any movement of Spider-Man, and of course, the dust didn’t help. It was impossible to find the red and blue suit.

[lord ned: i lost him. he turned the call off]

[mj, the great: can you track him? is he still in the building?]

[lord ned: man, i don’t like this. he’s not good with this building falling thing. not this again]

[lord ned: i got him]

[lord ned: he’s in the building to the right of the school??? i don't get this]

Ned was telling her what he could, thinking that maybe she wanted to be updated on the action. He didn’t suppose she was going to try and do something.

Michelle was sure she was going to be useless in this situation, but she could at least tell him it’s going to be okay if he needs that, to calm him down if he needs, even if he even hung up on Ned, she still could... try.

The building next to the school was empty, people were out because of the danger, MJ sneaked into it. It was a restaurant. 

“Peter! Peter!” There was no one there, outside was a loud mess, no one would hear it.

She walked around the place, it was getting dusty too, the wind carrying all the dirt. Michelle entered the kitchen, and she saw Spider-Man.

He was without the mask, and it confused her. “Peter!” He was surprised when he turned to her. She saw a lot of blood on the area of his left shoulder. He was holding an iron bar, that she supposed it came from the wreckage of the building, into a kitchen furnace. 

“MJ! What are you doing here?” The bleeding in his shoulder didn’t seem to be ceasing. 

She got a little bit closer to him. “Peter… For the love of God. What are you doing?” 

“MJ-”

“No, Peter! This isn’t a fucking movie!! You-” It seemed that she was about to cry in despair, for the very fist time, and she didn’t know how to do deal with it.

“I know, Michelle, I know!” He yelled back. “That’s why I took the mask off, so Karen could stop talking about how shit of an idea this is for a moment, so you don’t need to tell me, cause I already know!”

“Peter, don’t, you don’t need to-”

“I need to! There is… There is still a little boy inside, I saw him! He’s alone there, waiting for me! I can’t go like this, I, I won’t be able to get him out.” He took a deep breath. “I just need to stop this bleeding a little. I need just a little, just a minute. Then, I’ll be able to go, to lift what is on him. Now… Get out of here, please!” 

“I won’t.” She didn’t know why she refused, the only thing she knew is that she couldn’t stop him right now, no one could.

‘Of course there’s a little boy. There's always a last little boy to be saved.’ Looking at him, for the first time in her life she saw such a clear vision of despair in someone’s eyes from so close. Fear, pain, guilt. All this weight on such young shoulders.

“Please, I’m begging you, go, Michelle.” It was as if he was begging her to not see what he was about to do.

A lonely tear escaped from one of her eyes, and she left. She left the kitchen, but remained in the restaurant. She took off her jacket and wrapped around her head, her ears, trying not to listen to Peter’s grunts of pain as he stuck the burning part of the iron bar on his injured shoulder. The grunts being muffled by a piece of fabric on his mouth. MJ almost didn’t hear it, but some whimpers still invaded her ears. More tears fell her from eyes and she sobbed.

Hearing his pain, she didn’t feel guilty for not being able to stop him. She didn’t feel weak. Michelle felt human, only human. But then again, so was he. The boy she loved had such great powers, but he was still only human. He felt pain as everyone else, and maybe even more. And the girl that loved him could only blame fate for making him suffer this much so early.

Maybe Stark Industries doctors could heal him of the most ugly burn, and leave only a faint mark on his shoulder, but the painful memories would stay.

Peter got out of the kitchen, she immediately went to him, and handed to him her jacket. “To the boy, to put around his nose. I’m sure it won’t really be useful but.”

He was still without the mask, and got the jacket from her hands, without being able to even look at her face. 

A masked Spider-Man left the restaurant. Soon after, she also left the place.

MJ was waiting, together with the rest, for someone to come out of the building. She saw so many parents hugging their kids, but only one mom alone yelling for her son. 

And then one minute later, heroically, Spider-Man came out of the dust, carrying a boy in his arms. A little boy with bleeding legs, coughing on her jacket. The mom ran to him, to get her son. Watching the scene, a faint and very brief feel of guilt got to her, when she thought she was trying to stop Peter from saving this kid.

The super hero was staggering a bit, and she feared that he would faint right there, but fortunately, he got the strength to stand and go swinging out of there with just one arm, to the sound of claps of all the people, including Michelle. 

[mj, the great: he’s ok-ish. just saw him leaving the building.]

[lord ned: thank god, but you went there?????]

[lord ned: where’s he?]

She didn’t reply, instead she ran to her apartment. ‘Maybe he’s there. Maybe he’s there.’

She ran for fifteen minutes, and in-between her phone buzzed, and she saw the news; the building collapsed completely four minutes after Spider-Man left. No fatal victims. She smiled, a real wide smile. ‘He did it. He really did it in time.’

Michelle arrived home, her parents were still at work, so she just ran to her bedroom. She did a lot of running that day. The girl opened the door, and he was there, lying on the floor.‘Thank God, he’s here.’

[mj, the great: he’s at my apt. call stark or happy or whatever, right now.]

Just in case Karen hadn’t already done it. She also made a note on her mind to ask for this Happy guy number. 

“Peter.” MJ softly called. 

He opened his eyes, smiling weakly, lifting the hand that was holding his mask in a little wave to greet her. “Hey.”

He made a mess of dirt on her carpet, she decided that she was going to throw some paint at it, and tell her mom she messed an art work. It happened for real before, so.

“Ned is calling Stark, just in case Karen didn’t do it already.” She informed.

“Thanks.”

“You’re clearly not okay, so I’m not going to ask if you are.” MJ was at least relived to see that he didn’t have any other serious injuries on his body. Just the one in the shoulder, and the blood loss. He just looked really really tired.

He tried to chuckle at what she said, but he ended up coughing, due to the dust. “Ah… The boy… Karen said he will walk again, but, maybe he won’t really be able to run, you know. I’m… I’m trying to tell myself I did good. I did good.”

“The one who hurt this boy was the bomber, not you. You saved him. You did good.” She knew it was difficult to try and get it rid of guilt feelings, but she could try to help.

“The… the thing I did, it was stupid but… Karen said it worked a bit, actually, so. I guess I did okay.”

“You did what you could do, and even what you couldn’t.”

Peter’s lips trembled a bit. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Peter…”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I sorry I made you cry. I’m sorry I made you deal with this. I’m sorry I-”

“Shut up, Peter.”

“MJ, I-”

“Don’t! I’m not here because I think I have to. I’m not here because I think I need to be. I’m here because I want. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be. If I thought I couldn’t do it, that I couldn't be here, then I wouldn’t.”

“Then, do… do you promise to leave, if you think you can’t do it? Please, promise.” He pleaded. If he could spare at least one person of this burden, even if it’s Michelle, he would.

“I promise.” She said with sincerity. “Listen, I know I’m not your doctor, I can’t heal you, and I’m not here to be one. I’m not here to stop all the pain, I know I can’t, and that’s not my place. I’m your friend, your partner. We’re in this together. I’m in this together with May, and with Ned, because we all love you, okay? We’ll get through all this shit together, and we are all gonna make each other happy.”

Peter smiled, he seemed to believe her. “You… you just said you love me.”

MJ chuckled. “Shut up, Peter.”

Michelle saw that it was even harder than she could have realized before. She was being too innocent telling him that she could handle everything perfectly. And that probably broke him when he saw her break down. He couldn’t get to Stark alone, he couldn’t show himself to May in this condition. So, he showed up to her, instead of going to some random roof. Thinking that it was going to be the last time before she leaves, but he had to see her and tell her that’s it, that he’s sorry. (That’s what happens, so you can go.)

Of course, it was not going to be easy. But he’ll get better, stronger. After she saw the face of that crying but in the end grateful mother today, she was sure of that. 

MJ wanted to be there for Ned, as much as she knows he wants to be there for her. She wants to be there for May, as much as she knows this woman is there for everyone. Michelle wants to get everyone’s back as they got hers, because she found her little home away from home, starting with Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, for now! I really hope it was not so bad. Sorry for hurting Pete, but that's all the angst you're going to get.
> 
> Tell me what you think!!!
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native english so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed, and if you guys want me to continue this story I'll seriously think about it, so let me know! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, a comment is very much appreciated.


End file.
